customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang is a home video series produced from April 26, 1988 to April 3, 1992. The series focused on a purple tyrannosaurus rex named Barney, and a group of kids known as The Backyard Gang, and the adventures they take, through their imaginations. The series, for the most part, was for entertainment, having little to no education incorporated. Some tapes, such as Campfire Sing-Along and Barney Goes to School, are really the only ones of the series to teach educational lessons. All the other tapes only focus on the caring and imagination aspect of Barney. It wasn't until Barney & Friends, when the songs incorporated lessons and morals. Season 1 (1988-1989) # Our Friend, Barney (April 26, 1988) # Adam’s Eyes (April 27, 1988) # The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) # Down By the Station (October 18, 1988) # Nature (October 20, 1988) # Make Foods Delicious (October 23, 1988) # Harlow and the Cherry Tree (October 29, 1988) # Matchmaker, Match Breaker (October 29, 1988) # The Haunted House (October 29, 1988) # Trick or Treat! (October 31, 1988) # The Big Storm (October 31, 1988) # Amy Plays at Midnight (November 1, 1988) # Deep in the Forest (November 1, 1988) # Detective Michael (November 5, 1988) # Animal See, Animal Do (November 9, 1988) # Barney's Costume Fun (November 27, 1988) # The Lost Jump Rope (November 28, 1988) # Going Exploring (December 3, 1988) # Being Fair (December 4, 1988) # Playing with Friends (December 4, 1988) # Barney's Bake Sale (December 18, 1988) # Going to the Prom (December 18, 1988) # Save the Princess (December 18, 1988) # Tart's Skateboarding Accident (December 23, 1988) # Tart's Broken Leg (December 26, 1988) # Amy's Time Trouble (January 11, 1989) # Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) # Ooey Gooey (February 7, 1989) # How Tall Are You? (March 8, 1989) # Barney's My Hero (March 26, 1989) # Barney's Nighttime Fun (March 30, 1989) # Barney's Lemonade Stand (April 4, 1989) # Little Miss Crocus (April 6, 1989) # A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) # Michael's Dinner Disaster (April 6, 1989) # Eri's Favorite Song (April 9, 1989) # Barney's Easter Egg Hunt (April 20, 1989) # Let's Rock (April 29, 1989) # Skies Are So Blue (April 29, 1989) # Amy's Library Card (May 3, 1989) # Michael's Big Hit (May 3, 1989) # Life After Summer (May 8, 1989) # Toshi's Soccer Shocker (May 21, 1989) # Spring Cleaning (May 31, 1989) # Barney's Puppet Fun (June 15, 1989) Season 2 (1989-1990) # Fun with Body Parts (August 27, 1989) # A Trip to Shaw's (September 2, 1989) # Barney in Sarasaland (September 11, 1989) # The Backyard Halloween Fun (November 9, 1989) # Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990) # Barney's Science Adventures (March 29, 1990) # Have a Healthy Diet (April 19, 1990) # The Backyard Gang Sleepover (May 29, 1990) # Learning to Share (June 8, 1990) # Do the Alphabet (June 8, 1990) # Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) # Barneycize (June 29, 1990) # Good Health (July 10, 1990) # Adam's Underwear (July 26, 1990) # Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990) Season 3 (1990-1991) # Welcome to Michael and Amy's New House! (September 3, 1990) # # # # Season 4 (1991-1992) # It's Day Time! It's Night Time! (March 5, 1991) # Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) # Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure! (December 11, 1991)